Lavander Skies and Black Birds
by batmanandblowjobs
Summary: What happens when a grounding goes to the extreme? What happens when someone's sorrows and fears are used to cage them like an animal. Who can help and who would dare save?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT!**

Another sleepless night. Its not exactly my fault that I've not been sleeping well, it's his. You may think thats selfish to say, but its true! He's constantly on my mind. Good news is, I had a dream about him last night. No, not _that_ kinda dream. We were just sitting in a meadow and there was a light breeze, thats all. It was kinda empty, but the peacefulness was more than enough to make up for lost words. I can't believe I haven't told him how I felt yet, its been 10 years since I really accepted my feelings toward my purple haird bestfriend. But he wouldn't feel the same, I just know he wouldn't. Maybe, just maybe, at the reunion party this weekend I'll tell him how I feel.  
-_from the journal of Son Goten_

A quick snap and I closed my journal and tossed it into the top drawer of my desk. No I do not hide it, it kinda gives me hope that Trunks will find it one day and read about how I feel for him. That way I don't have to say it to him. Smiling to myself, I stood from my desk and stretched my arms upward and yawned a little. Thank Dende it was summer break I could sleep in all day if I liked-

"GOTEN!" my mother screeched at the top of her lungs.

I sighed, scratch the sleeping in all day. Sounds like mother has other plans for me. Of course. Again, I sighed and trudged over to the end of my bed and pulled my white t-shirt over my head and a loose pair of black faded jeans on over my navy blue boxers.

"GOTEN!" again my mother screamed.

"I'll be right down! I'm naked at the moment!" I lied, oh well. It would shut her up for a while. Sometimes I really hated that my father would die at the utmost random times. I groaned a little. And I hated that Gohan got lucky and got to move out. It wasn't fair.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard thudding coming up the stairs. My brows furrowed and I finished buttoning my pants. I crossed the room in four long strides and had my hand on the doorknob just as my mother reached the front of my door. I pulled it open and smiled at her, "See, I just got dressed. Sorry mother."

"Goten," she seethed, "do you realize that it is noon?" She paused, but I knew she had more to say so I just stood there. "And you were supposed to go fetch some groceries?" my mother stared holes in me as she clentched and unclentched her fists. "How. Many times. Do I have to ask you. To atleast help out around here?" By now she'd closed her eyes and was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry mother, I had a hard time sleeping last night. I've not been sleeping very well lately." I frowned appologetically and cast my dark eyes downward to stare at the floor, "Please don't be angry with me. I'll go out now and get them." Having my mother angry with me was the absolute last thing I wanted. Today I was supposed to go spar with Trunks. My heart thudded as I remembered this.

"No Goten," she sighed and I looked up. "I've already went out and got them. But your grounded."

My heart magically fell from it's silver pedestal, "Wh-what? Grounded, what for?"

She snarled, and I had to double take. My mother actually snarled at me, "Because Goten. I am sick of you being such a lazy bum!" She glared at me, "You are so much like your father that it isn't funny! Your grounded for one month!" She stomped off, to Kami knows where and I sulked back into my room.

"Oh, and Goten?" my mother called out.

"Yes mother?" I responded, trying to quiet my disappointment as much as I could.

"Your not allowed to call anyone, have anyone over, or anything! You're confined to staying home. With me. For one month." I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

I groaned and sat down on my bed. Trunks was goind to hate me. I frowned inwardly and my stomach rumbled. Silently, I just rolled over on my stomach in hopes of shutting it up. I wasn't really in the mood to eat. I just wanted to lay there and dissolve into my covers. My eyes wandered over to the endtable next to my bed, it held several photos. The first one I could see was of my father, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, myself, Master Roshi, Krillen, and Trunks. I smiled absently as I remembered that day, it was one of the Z-fighters reunions. Next to that picture sat one of Gohan, myself, and my mother and father. I remember Bulma told us it would be nice to have one of all the family. The next one was of myself and my neice Pan. Man, she's a riot. I chuckled to myself. The next one made my heart melt, it was Trunks and I. We were setting next to one another giving each other bunny-ears and smiling away.

My stomach rumbled again, interrupting my happy memories. This time I gave up and rolled off my bed and walked out of my room and into the hallway. I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to find much to my shock, there was a giant padlock on the refridgirator. My mouth fell open and I looked around wildly, someone was playing a sick joke on me. I looked under the sink, in the cubbard, under the table, and out the back window but I couldn't find anyone who'd be responsible for doing this. "M-mother!" I stuttered out as I stumbled from the kitchen and stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Mother!"

I heard her door open and soon she appeared at the top of the steps, "Yes Goten?"

"Someone pad-locked our fridge!" I cried out and watched her make her way down the stairs.

"Oh, yes. That was me." She peeked her head into the kitchen and then looked back at me.

My eyes almost buldged out of my head, "W-why?"

"Because Goten, eating is a privilige. And privilges need to be earned. Right now, all that screaming isn't helping you earn your eating rights." She twisted her head to face the ceiling and stuck her nose in the air, "Besides, I heard you eat a late snack lastnight. That should hold you over until you've earned supper."

"But you can't be serious!" I stared over at her.

"Yes, I am." She flicked her wrist, "and right now, you need to get out of my face. You've lost supper priviliges because you raised your voice with me and you questioned my motives." I stood where I was, in disbelief. She turned her head, "Go. Now. Or you'll lose breakfast priviliges as well."

Believing what she said, I scurried up the stairs and went directly into my room. I made sure to shut the door behind me and prop a chair up against it. Then I listened as my mother climbed the stairs and went into her room as well. I heard the door shut and I darted across the floor to my window. I pulled the curtains away and gawked in awe. There were bars on my window! I looked around the room and then reached out to pull at the bars. They didn't budge. I went Super and pulled at the bars. Still they didn't budge. I growled in frustration and dropped out of Super and flung myself onto my bed, hungry and disappointed. I closed my eyes and wished my father would have taught me instant transmission.

I heard the phone ring and I was instantly to my feet peeling the chair away from the door and leaning my ear against the door. It rang two more times before my mother answered, "Son residence, ChiChi speaking." She sounded rather cheery, I rolled my eyes at the thought and stuck my tounge out at her from behind my door. I waited for her to speak again, "Oh no Trunks, he isn't here right now. I think he mentioned something about going out to see a movie with Paris." NO! I growled in my head, Trunks do NOT believe her. Please! But my heart dropped, "Sure, okay. I'll tell him you called. Bye-bye now." She hung up the phone and I turned and slid down the wall and cupped my face in my hands.

My mother laughed softly as she walked around downstairs. My eyebrows furrowed, I honestly thought I could kill her right now and not think twice about it. But instead, I stood and walked over to my bed and plopped back down and closed my eyes. If I could sleep all the way until tomorrow, atleast I'd be able to eat and then with a bit of willpower and food in my stomach I might actually make it through this dreadful month. My eyelids fluttered and I finally welcomed the dark blanket of sleep.

When I woke, I looked around. It looked like it was just getting dark. I groaned and rolled over on my back. This was going to be a long night, sighing, I stood and walked over to my door and listened quietly. There wasn't a sound going on downstairs and I opened my door. Something had seriously gotten into my mother lately and I didn't want to be on her bad side right now. She was in control of my food. I walked out and went downstairs, all the overhead lights were off and the endtable lights were the only ones on. I shivered as my bladder kicked me from the inside. Quickly, I went to the downstairs bathroom and relieved myself. While washing my hands, I looked up in the mirror and frowned, I'd gotten all dressed up to impress Trunks.

I sighed and dried my hands and made my way back into the living room. My stomach rumbled and I closed my eyes in sheer frustration. I sighed and opened my eyes and plopped down on the sofa. I looked over at the clock on the wall, 8:37 pm. Again, I sighed and looked around there was a whole lot of nothing to do. My stomach rumbled again and I layed flat out on the couch on my stomach. My ears perked up as they heard a door open, I listened as footsteps came from the end of the hallway and to the top of the stairs.

"Goten." It was my mother. How lovely.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Well, good to see your awake now!" she started down the stairs, "Maybe now the house will get cleaned." She laughed and I heard her enter the kitchen. At this, I raised up and looked into the kitchen. There my mother was, unlocking the door and getting some food out. My stomach rumbled and I eyed the stew she sat on the counter. "Oh, don't think this is yours," she blurted and turned to look at me, "remember, you don't eat until breakfast." I watched as she took the spoon and ate a spoonful. Right in front of me.

I rose to my feet and walked back upstairs, I couldn't watch that. Quietly, I slipped into my bedroom. I crossed the room and peered out the window. To the left was Satan City, and to the right was nothing but miles of trees. I frowned and leaned my head against the bars, to the right was no one and to the left was Trunks.

"Trunks called," my mother spoke from my doorway. I jumped and turned to face her.

"Whoa," I laughed and my hand went behind my head. "Did he? What did he say?" I looked at her, she had her arms crossed and she raised an eyebrow.

"He sounded worried that you weren't there." her voice was monotone like, "Then he sounded pretty agitated that you were out with Paris." A smirk appeared and she laughed, "It sounded like he was almost jealous."

I didn't know what to say. Trunks jealous because I was out with a girl, my heart fluttered. Maybe he did feel the same.

"Vegeta's trained that boy too much, he gets antsy whenever he doesn't have someone to kick around on." again, she laughed and her arms remained crossed. "Why do you even go around him, all he does is use you to train with. Its not like he really cares if you show up or not."

"I-I.." words seemed to float to my head but I just couldn't speak. What did she mean? What was she insinuating?

"Oh Goten, don't play stupid. I've read your little journal." At saying this, she smirked again, "Poor you though, because Trunks would never be with you. Be with a guy at all. Heck, Gohan would have a better chance with him rather than you. Gohan has a job, did excellent in school, and isn't a teenage brat like you."

My eyes widened. What in the hell happened to my mother! She'd become some insane freak! My jaw was still agape and I was peeking at my desk from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, and how do you like the bars?" she looked around at my window, "Bulma made them incase there was a Saiyan attack. They're perfectly inpenitrable from a Saiyan. Have you tried tugging them out yet?" Her smile widened at my shock. "Oh, and enjoy being in here for a while," she stepped out of my room and shut the door. I heard a click from an outside lock.

I rushed over to the door and yanked on it. It didn't budge. I shoved it this time. Nothing.

"I installed all this while you were sleeping this morning. I put the door in after you fell back asleep earlier. The door is the same as the bars. Have fun wearing yourself out trying to get out." she called out from behind the door.

My eyes widened in sheer horror. I punched the door, kicked it, tugged at it, shoved it, and charged an energy blast and threw it at it. Nothing, the door was still in perfect condition. I wimpered and shoved the door again. And again. And again. After the third time, I turned my back on the door and slid down it and put my face in my hands. A few minutes sitting there and I felt wetness appear on my palms, I pulled my hands away and looked down at the small droplets of water on my hands then let out a growl. Trunks would think me to be weak if he seen me crying like this. My heart momentairly stopped beating as I curled in a ball, wishing myself to sleep. Trunks. I wouldn't be getting out of this room anytime soon.


End file.
